Operator
by Barika
Summary: Oneshot, Troyella, Summary inside


**AN// Okay, so I know I should be updating GIRLFRIEND, BUT I had this firkin wickedly awesome idea for a one-shot!! Are you proud of me? Good!!**

Summary: Troy Bolton has been living in New York City since the day he left college. He's a sports announcer but can't seem to get a certain someone off his mind. What will happen if he finds out her job? ONESHOT

TROY'S POV

"AND VINCE YOUNG IS RUNNING….DEFENSE IS CATCHING UP….AND HE SCORES A 60-YARD TOUCHDOWN WITHIN A MINUTE LEFT IN THE GAME!!" Cheers echoed through the stadium. Yeah, this is the life for me. "AND **insert team here** WINS THE SUPERBOWL!!"

"WHAT ARE Y'ALL GOING TO DO NOW?!" My best friend and partner, Chad Danforth, yelled through the microphone.

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYWORLD!!" The winning team yelled into the camera raising their trophy.

I turned off the microphones and we took off our headsets. We left and locked up.

"That was a great game!" Chad said excitedly as I bit into my chili dog. I just nodded in agreement. Gabriella would think so too. She was always a fan of football, especially the Super Bowl.

"Are you thinking of her?" I looked down at my hot dog. "Troy, we're 28!! Come on, wait, I know what will cheer you up!!" Chad sang excitedly.

"What." I groaned as he laughed.

"I got Gabriella Montez's location out of Taylor."

I stopped. "What?!"

"I said—" I cut him off.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!!" I yelled as people stared.

"She lives in New York City, but that's not all, you can call her whenever you want because she's a telephone operator or whatever so when you dial the number she's the one that goes, 'Blah Blah Blah—who are you looking for!'" Chad tried imitating Gabriella.

"Chad!! That's not even what she says!"

"Whatever man, just call her up sometime." We separated to two different limos. Could I really find her? Nah, there are so many different people who answer those phones, it would take ours!! Hmm….tomorrow's Monday, and I AM doing nothing. What the hell, I'll try and call her!

The limo pulled up to my apartment building and I stepped out giving my driver a 20 and a wave/smile combo. I walked into the lavish building. Every family dreamed of a home here in the central of New York City, right across from the park. Yes, every FAMILY, something I can't be without my true love, Gabriella.

I walked to the elevator and pressed the button with 'B' on it. Many people thought it was the basement but it was truly his floor. The very top, it had a big balcony and was his suite. The suite had 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It had a family room, a kitchen, a dining room, a garden off the balcony, and even an indoor pool, perfect for any family.

I walked into my bedroom and stripped off my clothes till I was in my boxers. I went the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I finally laid in my bed…alone. I turned to my side to turn off the light, and looked at the picture sitting there. It was of Gabriella and me, from when we were dating in high school.

I turned off my light and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at 10. Perfect, I'll just call her now. I should remember her voice.

I grabbed the phone and started calling.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A deep voice said.

I hung up.

Well, I'll try again.

"Hello mam and or sir, how may I assist you this afternoon and or morning?" A teenage boy said.

I hung up.

Fdjalkdjflajsfdl 3 HOURS LATER lfkjalsdfjoasuoiauer

"Hello there, how can I help you?" IT'S GABRIELLA.

"Yes, umm there's this girl that I'm looking for. She's the most beautiful woman I know. I don't think she's married. She has it going on in ALL the right places. What else, OH she has the most exquisite voice I have ever heard. Her laugh makes me laugh, and her kiss is like Starbucks coffee in the morning on the way to work. Did I mention I'm in love with her?"

"Um sir, can you please say a name, what you said didn't show up on here." She laughed. I laughed softly.

"Yes, her name's Gabriella Montez and she lives in New York City." I said.

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Um, who is this and how do you know me?!" She said sounding really pissed.

"It's me, Troy Bolton."

"TROY?! Oh my gawsh!! How did you—" I cut her off.

"Taylor."

"I'll get her…..A THANK YOU CARD!!" We both laughed. "Wait, how'd you get me?"

"3 hours worth of calls."

"wow."

"GABRIELLA!! NO PERSONAL CALLS!!" A faint voice said in the background.

"I've gotta go, but meet me at the new café on Broadway in about 10 minutes, It's almost my lunch break."

"Okay, wait! I still need that number!"

"Oh yeah, its 894-8474"

"Well see you soon." I said before hanging up.

"Wait!"

"What"

"I missed you too."

Maybe now I can have that family.

**AN//How'd you like that?! Yeah!! IT WAS AWESOME!! LOL.**

**-Barika**


End file.
